Flaming Strawberries
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Sequel to 'He Tasted Like Strawberries'. In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_Oi Mina!:) This is the official sequel to the story "He Tasted Like Strawberries" just because I loved writing that story XD! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed that story especially after some of you asked me to continue:3 You have no idea how happy that made me XD!_

_It's really fun writing NaZa too, it just cracks me up, LOL. Well, please do read, review and enjoy!:)_

_**Disclaimer: **The only things I own here are my Flames and my Strawberries! True story, bro.  
_

_On with the story!_

_._

_._

_._

Erza was seated at the bar. A wide smile plastered on her face as she slowly ate her Strawberry Cheesecake in quaint silence.

Mira, Fairy Tail's infamous match maker, couldn't help but notice the wide smile on Erza's face. She smirked to herself as she made her way towards the Ex-Quip mage seated on the other side of the bar. "Looks like someone's happy today..." Mira giggled.

Erza looked up startled, but once she saw it was Mira, she blushed. Not just a slight pink, I'm talking full on crimson now. "O-Of course I am...w-why wouldn't I be? It was my birthday yesterday after all." Erza stuttered at the beginning but her voice was now as stern as ever.

"Really?" Mira fake pouted. "Some nice presents you got there too." Mira smirked and winked, while Erza's face only flushed. Erza, of course knew what Mira was talking about but didn't dare say it out loud. That was bit too embarrassing to talk about.

Erza only nodded nervously before going back to eating her cake."So, Erza. Do you _like _him?" Mira asked innocently.

Erza carried on eating her cake. "Like who, Mira?" She replied calmly. Mira stood there, shocked. She was not expecting such a calm and collected answer. She thought for sure, Erza would start stuttering or blushing or...SOMETHING?!

Mira blinked. "_Natsu_, of course." She said with a sly grin.

Erza stopped eating her cake and closed her eyes. "Ex-Quip." She said as her armour disappeared and she was now just in her normal long skirt, white sleeveless blouse and boots. Mira blinked again, as she saw Erza pulled a small box out from seemingly nowhere.

"Eh? What's that, Erza?" Mira asked, in all confusion.

Erza silently opened the box and poured a small part of it's contents out. There were now 3 circular balls in her hand, not bigger than the size of marbles. She closed the box and put it back from...where ever she pulled it out? And threw them into her mouth and started sucking on them.

"Fire candies." She said after a few moments. "Eh? Okay, well do you?" Mira asked, still a bit confused but let it go. She really wanted an answer from Erza. As Erza was about to finally say something, she was interupted by the guild doors banging open.

And in strode in our favorite Fire Breathing Dragon Slayer and his faithful blue-haired companion with identical signature grins. they hadn't noticed Erza at the bar, smiling and blushing slightly over at them as they slowly walked in and started conversation with the members seated by the doors.

"Maybe this will give you your answer." Erza smirked and blushed a light pink. She swallowed the candies and cleared her throat. "Natsu." She called out, making sure her voice was stern and cold.

Natsu was currently being lectured by Elfman, on how to be a man. You had to be man enough to sustain the manliness of that which was your inner man, to be able to gain your true man form. Thus, succeding in your battle to be manly enough of becoming a man._**(A/N: You know, don't even ask me what that means XD Just know, that's a true man!...I think...)**_

Natsu was pretty sure that didn't make any sense, and this was coming from NATSU. His as dense as dense as a rock, but even he knows what Elfman said didn't make sense. He was about to protest before he heard his name being called. He froze as all the hairs on his bodie lifted(_**A/N: I don't know what the term is when this happens but I know it's when you scared or shiver, something like that**_.). He knew that voice anywhere...

"E-Erza..." Natsu breathed as he turned around slowly, seeing Erza sitting at the bar, waiting patiently for Natsu to come.

"Come here, Natsu." Erza said firmly. Her eyes were closed, left leg crossed over her right and arms folded. Natsu gulped but nodded viciously before making his way over to the bar, _slowly_ and _cautiously_. He knew what was coming, oh holy Mavis, help him now.

Mira stared at the hope-to-be-couple in deep concentration. Erza told her that whatever she was going to do might give her, her answer. She couldn't help but giggle at the Dragon Slayers actions though. He was as stiff as a board.

"H-Hi Erza..." Natsu started as he was half-way towards the bar counter. "How have you-"

He was cut off by Erza. "Come here, Natsu. Right in front of me." She said firmly, once again, completely ignoring Natsu's nervous greeting. He gulped but edged his way closer. He didn't really have much of a choice, since this was _Erza _we're talking about.

She smiled at him now. Natsu was beyond confused. "I'm going to return the favour." She said with a hint of blush gracing her cheeks. Natsu lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "What favor?" He asked cautiously.

"The birthday gift. I'm here to give you yours now." Erza replied with a smirk. Natsu blushed crimson at the memory of what he had done to Erza yesterday, calling it his birthday gift to her. "But...it's not my birth-"

He was cut off as she smashed her lips into his. Saying he was shocked, was an understatement. Try mega-ultra-super stunned with a splash of shock and you'll undertstand perfectly. Millions of thoughts going through his mind. Her lips were the best thing he ever tasted. Now that was saying alot, considering how many things his eaten or tasted in his life time.

It was soft and fluffy...but before he could even think about kissing back, it had ended in a matter of seconds, as Erza pulled back all flushed, a full smirk playing on her lips as she breathed in heavily.

No one had noticed our favorite barmaid had fainted, not before squelling and giggling uncontrollably(Yep. She had gotten her answer, alright.) as the members who had witnessed the scene happening around them cheered like there was no tomorrow. In a matter of seconds the word had spread and the entire guild was cheering...again...

Natsu blinked. He was blushing crimson and stuttering like it was his job. "H-How...W-Why...HUH?!" His eyes widened in confusion.

Erza giggled and put a finger to his lips.

"Erza, could I have a word with you please?" A voice called from the second floor of the guild. Both Natsu and Erza looked up startled, to see Master at the top smiling widely. "It will only take a moment." Master winked.

Natsu was about to say something now, but was once again, cut off by Erza. "An early birthday present, with just a hint of fire to make it special." Erza purred, before getting off her chair with a smirk. Natsu blinked again, wondering what she meant by 'just a hint of fire' when he noticed her pull something out from seemingly nowhere.

Erza winked at him and tossed a fire candie in her mouth before walking off to the second floor. Natsu couldn't help but grin at her childish act once he snuck a glance at the box label.

_~FLaMMeD CaNDiEs~_

_The best candy money can buy. Best eaten with 'strawberries' for added flavour!_

Her scent was lingering on his clothes, hell even on his lips. Natsu gave her another toothy grin as he watched her head up the stairs to the second floor with such grace, it astonished him._ 'No wonder she tasted like flaming strawberries...what a perfect combination...'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!:) Okay, maybe that was a bit cliche turning the tables...but hey, I enjoyed writing it XD! Just hope you enjoyed reading this. And that brand of candy...well all I can actually say is that there is a candy I like eating with strawberries O.O Weird, right? XD! It actually does have a great taste(just saying) and that's where that idea came from!_

_Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Some hate mail you'd like to share? Tell me in a review!:)_


End file.
